


You’re blushing!

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [53]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Body Image, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Self Confidence Issues, Skinny is not used to people saying nice things to him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter beobachtet seinen Freund.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 13





	You’re blushing!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “You’re blushing.” + Peter/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/641846957057490944/32-f%C3%BCr-die-prompts-maybe-peterskinny-wenn-du)

Entspannt lag Peter auf Skinnys Bett.

Er sah dem Rauch dabei zu, wie er von Skinnys Zigarette aufstieg und zur Decke driftete. Langsam zog Skinny an der Zigarette, zog konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen, und bließ im nächsten Moment einen Rauchring in die Luft. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Unwillkürlich musste Peter lächeln.

Seit ein paar Monaten waren Skinny und er jetzt zusammen, ganz offiziell, obwohl sie sich eigentlich schon seit über einem Jahr trafen. Aber es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie tatsächlich beide zugegeben hatten, dass sie sich vielleicht doch ganz gut leiden konnten.

Bis dahin hatten sie so getan, als würden sie bloß ab und zu miteinander schlafen, als wäre Peter nicht häufiger über Nacht geblieben, als hätten sie nicht zusammen Filme auf dem kleinen Fernseher in Skinnys Küche gesehen, als hätten sie nicht nächtelang Nachrichten hin und her geschrieben.

Erneut versuchte Skinny, einen Ring entstehen zu lassen, scheiterte diesmal jedoch. Unzufrieden verzog er das Gesicht, probierte es gleich noch einmal.

Peter beobachtete, wie seine Lippen sich um die Zigarette schlossen, er den Rauch einsog.

Irgendwie mochte er es, Skinny beim Rauchen zuzusehen, ihm gefiel der träge, genießerische Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht, die Art, wie die langen Finger die Kippe hielten. Und seit er den Geruch mit ihm assoziierte, störte ihn dieser auch lange nicht mehr so sehr wie früher.

Skinny warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Was guckst du so?“, wollte er wissen.

Früher wäre garantiert ein schlecht gelaunter Unterton mitgeschwungen, aber inzwischen war es nur noch eine reine Frage.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich guck dich einfach gerne an.“

Mit der freien Hand fuhr Skinny sich durch das blonde Haar, das im Licht der Abendsonne schimmerte, die Piercings in seinem Ohr glänzten.

„Ich versteh zwar nicht, wieso, aber tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, erklärte er.

Peter stützte sich auf den Ellbogen, ließ die Finger über das Tattoo auf Skinnys Oberarm gleiten, über seine Brust, spielte mit der Kette um seinen Hals.

„Eigentlich find ich, du siehst ziemlich gut aus“, sagte er leise.

Das kurze Lachen, das ihm antwortete, klang ungläubig. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin kein Mädel, dem du Komplimente machen musst, um es rum zu kriegen.“

Peter musste schmunzeln. „Gut, dass dus sagst, hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt“, gab er zurück.

Er lehnte sich zu Skinny, küsste ihn. Für einen Moment grub Skinny die Hand in seine Haare, vertiefte den Kuss, ehe Peter sich wieder losmachte.

„Aber im Ernst, ich find, du siehst echt gut aus“, bekräftigte Peter.

„Ja, ja.“ Skinny wich seinem Blick aus, drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher auf dem Nachttisch aus.

Für einen Moment dachte Peter, das Sonnenlicht würde seinen Augen einen Streich spielen. Doch dann sah er genauer hin.

„Du wirst rot!“, stellte er ungläubig fest und musste grinsen. „Skinny, du wirst ja tatsächlich rot!“

Normalerweise war _er_ es, der rot anlief, wenn Skinny ihm wieder mal in einem völlig unpassenden Moment etwas Versautes ins Ohr raunte, oder ihm per Whatsapp ganz detailliert mitteilte, was er gerne mit ihm machen würde, während Peter gerade mit Justus und Bob in der Zentrale saß-

„Blödsinn“, widersprach Skinny, aber er sah Peter immer noch nicht an. „Ich werd nicht rot!“

Da musste Peter tatsächlich laut lachen. „Doch wirst du! Bloß, weil ich gesagt habe, dass du gut aussiehst?“

„Quatsch!“, protestierte Skinny erneut. „Das ist bloß… das ist bloß das Licht!“

Peter glaubte ihm kein Wort. Aber ehe er erneut nachhaken konnte, hatte Skinny sich auf ihn gestürzt. Schicksalsergeben ließ Peter sich auf den Rücken rollen, sah zu seinem Freund auf.

Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber da küsste Skinny ihn auch schon, ließ eine Hand über Peters Seite nach unten gleiten, und auch wenn Peter sich mehr als bewusst war, dass er hier gerade einem Ablenkungsmanöver zum Opfer fiel, würde er sich darüber definitiv nicht beschweren.

Also schlang er bloß die Arme um Skinny und erwiderte den Kuss.


End file.
